


Obsidian

by ladysugarquill



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Art, F/F, Future, New Silver Millenium, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysugarquill/pseuds/ladysugarquill
Summary: Let's show them how it's done.





	Obsidian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box, runicmagitek!
> 
> Sailor Moon was my first fandom, and I just had to draw our favourite stylish villainesses. I hope you like it!


End file.
